Three two one
by hotpink jellybean
Summary: A story with all the characters from one small step. Chap.1&2: Riley and Ana try to go on their first date. Too bad Chad shows up. And who's that in the doorway? Is that April, Fernando, Jake, Vada and Adrian? Perfect. Oh god. They're coming this way.


Kk, this is a story about the characters of the band, but before they were a band! :D ...nothing? Well... it'll be good! Stop saying stuff you stupid waffle! hmm... waffles...

You wanna know what was odd? At our school dance, a teacher took me to the side and asked me if I was on drugs... moral of the story is to NEVER be the dumb blonde in your class. EVER! Why am I the dumb blonde anyway? Huh.

Anyway, I should just stop wasting your time and get on with it.

Again, in this story I'm going to start off with my OC Riley. To.. you know... start out and try to understand the other characters more and stuff.

Stuff. Stuff? The teacher that asked me if I was on drugs doesn't like that word. Okay, now I'm seriously gonna start writing the story.

Now.

* * *

><p>April's POV:<p>

"So, if you were tuck on a deserted island, would you rather be with Fernando, or Adrian?"

I took a bite of my sandwich. "What?" I asked with a mouthful of... what I think was turkey. I hope.

April shook her head and sighed. "Honestly Ana. Stop staring at whoever and ask him out."

"Ask who out?" I nearly yelled. In a crowded cafeteria. Nice...

"Hey guys." Vada interrupted. "Listen to what Allison and Katie are talking about." We instantly shut up. You just can't argue with Vada. Plus, I wanted to hear what the school's barbies were saying.

"You should so ask him out!" Allison encouraged.

Katie nodded. "I know. Riley's gotten so hot!"

My sandwich got stuck in my throat. I started to gag and spit out the sandwih in a napkin. Did they say Riley? As in the Riley? Of bleeding hearts? As in, my Riley? Okay, that wasn't really true. We had only kissed once. But... you know...

Suddenly, April stood up. "Hey, Allison, Katie? Guess what? Riley's with Ana." She announced, pointing at me.

Allison raised her eyebrow. "They don't look like they're together. She's sitting here. And he's sitting there. Waaaay over there."

Katie nodded. "Yeah, has even asked her to the dance?"

Vada decided to step in. "The dance? Of course he asked her to the dance. Allison, Katie? We're going to sit over there. Waaaay over there." She started to walk away. April grabbed my sandwich and did the same. Basically forcing me to go with them.

When I caught up, April shoved my sandwich in my face. "I swear, you and Riley are imposible. He likes you. You like him. Just ask eachother out already!"

Riley was on the other side of the cafeteria. He was sitting with Jake, Fernando, and Adrian. April threw the sandwich next to Riley, so I sat down next to him.

Aftr a few moments of silence, April broke the silence by saying, "Do guys remember the dance? The place where we're supposed to be performing at? We're actually going to dance there." She turned to Riley. "And your taking Ana."

His eyes widened and he started to cough up his pizza he was eating. Adrian started to pound on his back to...you know help him breath.

After about a minute, he looked up at April. "Uh... fine I guess." He turned to me. "You alright with that?"

I smiled sheepishly and nodded. It was odd. This was like the first time ever that I was embarrassed. You stop being able to be embarrassed with a friend like April.

"So April?" Fernando asked. "I guess that means you need a date too. So would-"

"No." April answered instantly.

He shrugged. "Okay. I'll tell Brandon that you said no."

April's eyes widened. "What? No! Tell him I said yes! Please Fernando!"

Adrian laughed and shook his head. "I'm sorry April, but you can't change your mind. It's against the rules."

"What rules?"

"The rules."

I laughed quietly. I kept looking at Riley. He was still eating his pizza. He obviously looked like he was thinking of something. Was he thinking of the dance?

I knew I was.

* * *

><p>KK, first try at this. Hope it doesn't fail to badly xD<p>

Anley rocks!


End file.
